This invention relates to a system and method of providing an open loop calibration of the air-fuel delivery system of an internal combustion engine.
Fuel delivery systems of internal combustion engines are generally calibrated so as to establish a fuel delivery rate in response to engine operating parameters, such as mass air flow into the engine, that results in a desired value of a controlled parameter. This controlled parameter may be a particular air/fuel ratio such as the stoichiometric ratio or may be the emission level of one of the combustion by-products present in the exhaust gases discharged from the engine such as carbon monoxide (CO).
The fuel delivery system calibration for establishing the controlled parameter to the desired value is an open loop calibration that may or may not be subsequently adjusted via a closed loop controller. However, due to manufacturing tolerances and changes in engine components over time, the initial open loop calibration may not always produce the desired value of the controlled parameter.